


It's You That I Adore

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, gender ambiguous deputy, i hate this but am posting it anyway, no one asked but i gave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Pre cult and the Seedlings are buddies with the Dep <3First time writing soft boy Jacob,, I hope this is good





	It's You That I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Pre cult and the Seedlings are buddies with the Dep <3   
> First time writing soft boy Jacob,, I hope this is good

“Relax, Jacob,” the deputy cooed, rubbing their hands together before working on the soldier's shoulders through his jacket. He grumbled and grudgingly let her touch him, though he enjoyed it more than he let on. “I am relaxed,” he said sharply, even though the deputy could feel his tense muscles even under the fabric. 

 

“Can I take off your jacket?” They asked softly, running their hands over his arms and reaching down to his hands. “I reckon…” Jacob replied, still rather wary of the fact he couldn’t see them, those army instincts would be the death of him even in the best times. 

 

He took it off himself and threw it beside him, rolling his shoulders. “That’s better,” said Rook.

Rook worked their hands on his shoulders, moving down to his back and spine, the gentleness of their hands almost surprising him. “Just relax, Jacob. You’re home now, with me.” A smile formed on their lips as they knelt down to kiss his ear, using their other hand to caress the side of his face. 

 

He missed war, he missed the brutality and violence, in a weird way. Survivor’s guilt perhaps. Either way, it was eating him alive. He was exhausted, each night of his has been sleepless, filled with cold sweats and a heavy heartbeat when his night terrors become too much to handle. 

 

Jacob soon relaxed under Rook’s soft touch as they moved over his shoulders, resting their head on his shoulder, giving him a moment to inhale their warm and pleasant scent. He was so quiet and he was very limited with his affection, through no fault of his own. He wanted to touch and he wanted to be touched, only his survivor instincts made it so difficult. As their hands went closer to his neck, he had to move away, he was not used to such things. “It’s alright, Jacob. You can trust me, you’ve known me for how long?” Rook asked, leaving that area alone for Jacob’s comfort. “It’s not that, deputy,” Jacob began, leaning back into them. He struggled to get the words out, already feeling like a fool for taking so long to finish a sentence. How he wanted to be normal for a change. 

 

War didn’t kill him, but it broke every part of him. “You don’t have to say anything, Jacob. I understand.” 

 

That’s why he was so fond of Rook. 

 

They understood his pain the best they could. “Can I go under your shirt? I promise I won’t do anything funny.” 

 

That alone got a snicker out of him. “Be my guest, I don’t bite.” 

 

“Don’t lie to me, Jacob.” they retorted, slowly working their hands under his t-shirt, feeling the burns, scars, and healed over bullet wounds under their hands. They felt his story just under his attire. 

 

Jacob let out an exhale and was relaxed now, but the slightest thing would set him off and revoke all his progress. “You’ve been gone far too long,” Rook began, pulling his shirt all the way up to his shoulders. “And I am so happy to have you back.” 

 

Surprised by the words, he perked his brows and couldn’t find the words to give back. “John wasn’t good enough company?” 

 

“I didn’t say that. But he’s not my Jacob Seed.” Rook planted a kiss on his bare shoulder and exhaled gently on his skin, rubbing the small of his back. 

 

“Fair enough, deputy… fair enough.” 

 


End file.
